Świat da mi więcej
thumb|330px Świat da mi więcej (tyt. org. What More Is Out There) — piosenka z filmu My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Igrzyska Przyjaźni. Po raz pierwszy można ją było usłyszeć w całości na soundtracku do filmu wypuszczonym 18 września 2015 roku. Jak widać z usuniętej sceny, ta piosenka miała być pierwotnie duetem Sci-Twi oraz Sunset Shimmer. Wersy Sunset Shimmer są na temat jej tęsknoty za Equestrią. Tekst (wersja polska) :Sci-Twi ::Korytarz każdy dobrze znam ::Każdą salę w swej pamięci mam, o-o-o ::Przez proces edukacji prężnie szłam ::Najlepsza w klasie, istny wzór ::Średnia co najmniej pięć i pół ::To chyba znaczy, że stąd odejść mam ::Wiem, że świat da mi więcej ::Choć sama nie wiem jeszcze co ::Wiem, że świat da mi więcej ::I poznam drugą ze swych stron ::Choć w szkole tłum, mnie z nikim ::Nie trzyma żadna więź ::Wciąż myślą o zwycięstwie ::Patrząc na mnie jak na gęś ::Szkolny porzucę dzisiaj kram ::Lecz czy znajdę, co znaleźć chcę ::Jeżeli sama szukać mam? ::Wiem, że świat da mi więcej ::Choć sama nie wiem jeszcze co ::Wiem, że świat da mi więcej ::Więc obawy chowam w kąt ::W tej szkole wiele się nauczyłam ::I nie odradzam wcale jej ::Lecz wiem, że za jej progami ::Odnajdę wreszcie to, co chcę ::Ja pośród tych cudownych ścian ::Odkryłam wszak wielkiej wiedzy skarb ::Lecz czuję, że coś wzywa mnie ::Co tajemnicą jest ::Poznam sekret ten ::Wiem, że świat dać może więcej ::Wciąż nie wiem co i nie wiem gdzie ::Wiem, że świat dać może więcej ::Lecz dowiem tego się! ::Dowiem tego się Tekst (wersja angielska) :Sci-Twi ::I've walked through all these halls before ::I've been in and out of every door, oh whoa oh ::There's nothing in this school that I don't know ::In every class, my grade's the best ::The highest score on every test ::I think that means it's time for me to go ::I know there's more that's out there ::And I just haven't found it yet ::I know there's more that's out there ::Another me I haven't met ::This school is full of people ::But still I don't belong ::They only dream of winning ::Look at me like something's wrong ::Maybe I'm better off alone ::Will I find what I'm looking for ::If I just do it on my own? ::I know there's more that's out there ::Something to fill this hole inside ::I know there's more that's out there ::And I'm not afraid to try ::There's only so much this school can offer ::And I'm not saying that it's wrong ::But I know there's more that's out there ::'Cause I've been searching all along ::Beyond these rooms, beyond these walls ::So much to learn, I can't see it all ::There's something out there calling me ::And it's a mystery ::That I can't wait to see ::'Cause I know there's more that's out there ::Another place another way ::And I know there's more that's out there ::And I'll find out someday! ::I'll find out someday Wersja alternatywna :Sci-Twi ::I've walked through all these halls before ::I've been in and out of every door, oh-whoa-oh ::There's nothin' in this school that I don't know ::In every class, my grade's the best ::The highest score on every test ::I think that means it's time for me to go ::I know there's more that's out there ::And I just haven't found it yet ::I know there's more that's out there ::Another me I haven't met :Shimmer ::Everyone here likes who I am ::And it's not from a magic spell's command, whoa-oh ::My friends look past the things I've done before ::But still I miss those quests ::The mythic creatures, magic tests ::High school's great, sure, but who am I anymore? :Sci-Twi ::It's not that I'm ungrateful or trying to succeed ::But there's something left still missing, something that I need :Shimmer ::I know there's more that's out there ::Maybe folks that need my help ::I know there's more that's out there ::Because I've seen it for myself ::There's only so much this town can offer ::And I'm not saying that's so bad ::But I know there's more that's out there ::'Cause it's a life that I once had :Sci-Twi ::Beyond these rooms, beyond these walls ::So much to learn, I can't see it all :Shimmer ::This town is home, this school is safe ::But how can I be home and still feel out of place? :Sci-Twi ::And I know there's more that's out there ::Another world to explore :Shimmer ::And I know there's more that's out there ::Am I wrong for wanting more? :i Sunset Shimmer ::And I can't wait for it to happen ::But what it is I cannot say ::I just know there's more that's out there ::And it's calling out my name ::And I'm searching for the answer ::'Cause I feel I've lost my way ::I may not know what's really out there ::But I'll find out someday! ::I'll find out someday... Kategoria:Piosenki z trzeciego filmu